Code Geass R3: Return
by nymphik13
Summary: 'Yes, Emperor Charles sought the past, you seek the present, but I seek the future' that's what he said… but for me, I need to change the past for the future to move forward…
1. Eclipse

Summary: "_Yes, Emperor Charles sought the past, you seek the present, but I seek the future_" that's what he said… but for me, I need to change the past for the future to move forward…

Disclaimer: I-don't-own-CODE GEASS….

PS: Everyone must read Author's note.

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**Code Geass R3: Return**

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**Year…2158**

"BANG!"

"Lucia, our system has been infiltrated by the 'Black Knights'. Our shield is down. What do we do now?" A red haired man with a mechanical eye and wearing a black leather suit asked.

A raven haired girl with grey eyes gazed at the glass window that overlooks their entire underground facility. Black Knights: defender of the weak, the oppressed and the beacon of justice; now they are reduced to merely soldiers. Lucia watched as these men filled their base and shot laser beams at her own army. There was no stopping this war, and it was all that man's fault. He had created all these.

"Claude, we're going through with 'Eclipse', today." Lucia said as she grabbed her mask and placed it on her head as they walked to their 'air motors'. She plunged the key to its cavity as she started the engine and flew deeper in the hallways. Their allies were running beneath them as they went towards the battle and Lucia looked on with determination. She was through with waiting for eternity, it was time.

"But Lucia, it's not ready!" Claude called from behind her.

"What does Marcus have to say?" She simply asked as they came nearer the basement.

"It has a few glitches, it might work, but there's a fifty percent chance that you'll get there and no chance for you to return." Claude told her as they finally arrived and hopped off their 'air motors'.

"Sounds good." Lucia said as she removed her black leather gloves and swiped her finger prints at the laser and her identification card into its cavity.

"Lucia, this is crazy." Claude told her.

"What are you so worried about? I'm immortal." Lucia said and as the metal doors slid open it revealed her technical team who were quite busy with the small black knightmare frame.

"Celeste!" Lucia called the girl wearing a white suite with long curly blond hair and pale blue eyes.

"It's here Lucia." Celeste told her as she handed her a black suitcase. Lucia took the case and pinned in the pass code. She then grabbed the vintage suit which was inside it.

"Celeste you're a genius." Lucia told her as she slid into the suit.

"Of course, it runs in the family, but this 150 year old piece of junk was not easy to mend." Celeste told her and as Lucia finished dressing, Celeste handed her a gold key.

"Marcus!" Lucia called at the white haired boy who was busy upgrading the said knightmare frame.

"Lucia. It's ready, but I can't guarantee that you can come back here." Marcus told her as he signaled for his technicians to clear the area.

"That's more than we need, since apparently 'Zero' didn't spare us much time." Lucia said as she looked at the tall knightmare frame in front of her. It was only fourteen foot tall, unlike the tall knightmare frames before it. After all, 'Eclipse' wasn't designed to become a battle frame.

"Everyone!" Lucia called as she turned to face them.

"We are changing the past, to make a new future." She told them as she donned the original 'Zero' mask.

"What if you do get there, you're not sure that he'll believe you." Claude told her as she prepared to enter the knightmare frame.

"Great minds think alike Claude. He'll believe me." Lucia told him and went inside the knightmare frame. As she started the systems she looked at everyone who waited to see her depart.

"Everyone, goodbye!" Lucia told them and as she said so, there were bombings and large poundings on their metal doors and everyone scampered to arm themselves.

"Everyone leave!" Lucia told them as 'Eclipse' was still loading power and still could not go.

"No, Lucia we'll hold them back!" Claude told her.

"Eclipse needs time, and you'll need all the time you can get." Marcus added.

"If we die Lucia, it won't matter if you succeed in your mission." Celeste told her.

"So go and come back quickly." Claude told her, and as he said so the doors flew open and the 'Black Knights' quickly poured in and a battle took place right before Lucia's eyes. She saw some of her comrades die.

She tried to tell them to leave but she could not stop them if they wanted to buy her a few more time. And finally 'Eclipse' has loaded and all she had to do was punch in the dates. And finally she slowly disappeared.

"Everyone, I will change the past."

And with that she disappeared.

"Damn it!" A masked man remarked as he watch the basement filled with dead bodies and the one person that he came for was gone.

"Zero, what do we do now?" One of the soldiers asked.

"We wait." The masked man known as 'Zero' replied.

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**Year… 2018**

"Lelouch what do you plan to do now?" C.C. asked as she rolled over to her side as some of the hay flew past her. She slowly peered down at her companion who was driving the wagon.

"Preserve peace." Lelouch simply said as he looked up at his companion.

"Oh, and I thought that was Suzaku's job." C.C. simply said and grabbed his straw hat from his head.

"Give that back C.C., someone might see me." Lelouch looked up and reprimanded the annoying witch.

"Don't be so mad. You're too paranoid, there's no one here but cows. Besides you weren't afraid when you visited your grave, that was more life threatening." C.C. shrugged but placed the hat back on his head.

"Well, I was wearing a disguise." Lelouch spat back.

"Oh, and I don't like pizza and dressing as a cart driver is your normal attire." C.C. teased.

"I wanted to see my sister. This was after all my death anniversary."

"Won't you miss them?"

"I'm that cold-hearted witch."

"No, you're still a demon boy and your heart's not cold enough."

"Yah, but now I'm a warlock."

"I'm beginning to think you don't deserve that title yet." C.C. commented as she gathered a handful of hay and dropped it on his head.

"Witch."

"Boy… warlock." C.C. smirked and Lelouch smiled back.

"I said that the Geass is the power of the king which would condemn you to a life of solitude. I think that's not quite correct. Right, Lelouch?" Lelouch smirked at C.C.'s remarks.

"Admitting that you are wrong witch?" Lelouch asked her.

"I seem to be wrong quite often now, since I met you. I got to say you're full of surprises."

"My surprises aren't over though." Lelouch told her.

"My, what's next for the overdramatic prince?" C.C. asked him as she reached out for the straw hat once again, and this time wore it. Lelouch glared at her but left her be.

"Suzaku won't live forever and I need to keep this world at peace. I need to keep my promise to Nunally and the world. This is my last wish."

"Is that why you pick this paper crane from your grave; as a reminder of your wish?" C.C. asked as she caressed the pink paper crane in her hands.

"Yes, I'll tell you of my plan once we get there."

"We're here." C.C. said as she spotted the iron gates of Jeremiah's orange orchard farm.

C.C. hopped off the cart's roof and they walked together towards the gate and rang the bell.

"Better wear your wig Lelouch, and oh, do put the hat on." C.C. said as she handed him his straw hat and Lelouch did as he was told.

"Hmm… I think you look better as a cart driver than as an emperor, boy." C.C. teased and Lelouch glared at her. Finally, they both saw a young boy with black hair and brown eyes approach them.

"Welcome to 'Jeremiah's Orange Villa', ma'am and sir. What can I do for you two?" the boy asked them.

"We are Jeremiah's guests young boy." C.C. told him as he handed the boy a sealed envelope.

"Be a kind young man and lead my cart driver to the stables. And oh, I'll be expecting pizza by lunch time." C.C. said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am!" The boy saluted and proceeded to open the gates.

"C.C., I'm your cart driver?" Lelouch asked him.

"Lelouch you've just been dead, do play along." C.C. whispered to him.

"Oh, so now I'm taking orders from you?"

"I never complain about you bossing me around."

"Ma'am and Sir, follow me." The boy interrupted them as he led them inside the villa. They were about to go in when Lelouch stopped the boy.

"What's your name young man?" He asked the boy.

"Hiro, sir." The boy told him.

"Well, Hiro, how about my wagon?" Lelouch told the boy.

"Sorry sir, I forgot." The boy said and quickly ran towards the cart and did his bidding.

"Still bossy, I see." C.C. remarked as they continued in the villa, as they were halfway in C.C. looked up at the skies for something caught her eye.

"Of course, I still have a prince's ego." Lelouch admitted.

"You're smart Lelouch, so tell me, do stars shine that bright at day time?" C.C. gestured as they saw a large shinning ball that seemed to grow larger as seconds passed. And suddenly it came nearer.

"It's a falling star, at daytime?" C.C. remarked.

Lelouch grabbed her arm and they quickly hid behind a bush. Finally there was a huge explosion and the impact formed a large crater.

"What's going on?" C.C. asked as they emerged from the bush.

"A star has fallen." Lelouch told her as he slightly coughed at the dust that flew about them. They moved closer towards the crater's heart until all the smoke cleared away it was only then that they realized that it was a knightmare frame; a knightmare frame that he had never seen.

Lelouch rushed over the knightmare frame and C.C. helped him open the frame. And when they did they found someone dressed in a 'Zero' costume inside it.

"Lelouch, isn't this?" C.C. asked, and Lelouch pressed the familiar button and released the mask. As the mask fell down, it revealed the face of a sixteen year old girl with long raven locks and was unconscious.

"Who's this?" Lelouch asked as C.C. and he peered down at the girl. C.C. bent over and brushed the raven strands of hair that covered her face and as she did so the familiar geass sigil was spotted on her forehead. C.C. stood back up and faced Lelouch.

"She's a code bearer, like us…Lelouch"

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**AN: I don't think I'll finish this story even if it has a clear plot.**

**Number one reason: I have no experience in writing stories that aren't AU. I'm not an expert at writing especially battle scenes. I'm not really a fan of not AU fanfics so I don't know if this idea already exists. This is only experimental and I'm not sure if I should continue or decide to let another author who is more skilled to take this idea and turn it into his own. If the plot is still not clear I might update chapter 2 for this story does have a clear plot, beginning, end and surprises. The dilemma, I'm not a skilled writer and this has no middle and probably senseless for unlike Lelouch I'm an unreasonable and impulsive teenager.**

**Review! And tell me what you think…**


	2. Zero

**An: This story is very hard for me to write since I'm scared of all its glitches. Anyway please tell me what you think and I'm sorry for all the errors I don't really proofread.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own code geass.**

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**Chapter 2: Zero**

"I'm sorry for the trouble Jeremiah." Lelouch apologized as Jeremiah placed the mysterious code bearer on a bed in one of the guest rooms in the house.

"No trouble at all, my lord." Jeremiah assured him as they gazed at the unconscious girl before them, her head injury had already stopped bleeding and she was healing quite fast.

"It's okay Jeremiah you can call me Lelouch from now on. Could you wait for C.C. and me downstairs? There are still some things that I would like to talk with her."Lelouch asked and Jeremiah kindly obliged as soon as he shut the door behind him Lelouch begun to ask C.C.,

"Doesn't she seem familiar to you?"

"I told you she doesn't but we could find out some things about her." C.C. told him as she removed the black leather gloves off the girl and touched her hands she tried to see inside her mind; see her past life but all she saw was nothing, just her crash in the villa.

"I don't understand, I'm supposed to see her past memories." C.C. told him.

"I guess there's no use, if we want to get information from her we'll have to wait till she wakes up. Come Jeremiah is waiting for us." Lelouch told her as they stood up and left the room.

**-(*-*)-_Orange's Library _-(*-*)-**

Lelouch and C.C. entered Jeremiah's library. It was grand and big with two French doors at each corner of the room which led to the balcony. A gold and crystal chandelier forming a spiral shape also hangs from the high angel painted ceiling with gold moldings. The book cases were large and tall and were varnish in a beautiful chestnut color. The room was grand and breathtaking, with antique pieces as if it were carved out during the height of the renaissance period.

Set high up on the wall above the fireplace and facing the red leather cushioned chairs was a painting of the Holy Britannian Empire's 99th Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia. Lelouch faced Jeremiah with a teasing smile.

"You know if someone sees that painting he'll kill you in a heartbeat." Lelouch told him as he sat on a chair and a sudden flash of light blinded him momentarily.

"Still taking pictures Anya?" Lelouch asked the pink haired girl who was sitting at the bench by the window.

"It has become a habit Lelouch; besides it's for memories; something to hang on a wall." Anya nonchalantly replied as she moved closer into the group and sat herself on the red carpeted floors quite busy with taking a look in her collection of photos.

"So what do we do now Lelouch?" C.C. asked him as she hugged her familiar yellow stuff toy.

"Well, as planned we won't let Suzaku know that I'm alive or anyone that still believes that I am dead and are left better not knowing. The world as of now is not perfect but it is a far gentler world where everyone is free. Yet sooner or later this world will once again face havoc and Suzaku might die of old age and we won't be sure if we can entrust this world's preservation to someone else's hand. Jeremiah…"Lelouch called Jeremiah.

"Yes my-I mean, yes, Lelouch." Jeremiah replied as the taste in his mouth seemed unfamiliar with such informality.

"You have been in touch with Suzaku making sure that all evidence of the Zero Requiem had been destroyed."

"Yes, I have."

"Now I ask you again of a favor and may I remind you that you could refuse for you owe me nothing."

"Whatever it is my lord, I mean Lelouch, I would gladly do it." Jeremiah answered readily.

"I need your help in finding all the geass headquarters and possible geass orders that still exist. For all we know Geass itself might be our worst enemy especially now since a certain visitor had triggered more of my suspicion."

"I'll do my best to look into those matters." Jeremiah assured him.

"Now going back to the main objective on what I shall do now; my next step would be to create an immortal zero." Lelouch declared and everyone looked at him intensely.

"What do you mean Lelouch?" C.C. asked him as her features tense at what he said.

"Suzaku will not live forever and I intend to find him a replacement. Someone I can trust, someone reliable someone I could train to be perfect for the job. I will pass on my code to him if I deem him ready and deserving." Lelouch told them readily.

"Why not you? Why don't you follow Suzaku and be Zero once again." C.C. told him instead.

"The world has seen enough of me, I must fade in the background let the world move onward and pay for my crimes in hell and maybe have tea with my parents while I'm at it." Lelouch jokingly told them, C.C. however did not find anything amusing.

"I need some fresh air, I'll be leaving." C.C. told them indifferently as she left cheese-kun on her chair and left the room. The three of them watch her go curiously just then there was a beeping from Lelouch.

"What's that sound?" Anya asked them and Lelouch quickly took out his watch and assured them…

"Don't worry it's a motion detector alarm that I place in our guest's room, it seems that she has awoken now. I'll go and check on her, if you'll excuse me." Lelouch told them as he left the room and proceeded to interrogate their visitor.

**-(*-*)-_Lucia's Room _-(*-*)-**

Lucia awoke with such a painful headache and it took awhile for her to lift her hand and rub her temples. The room was dark but the bright light that seemed to be illuminating through the close blinders seemed to tell her that it might still be midday.

"Good, you're awake." Lucia flinched as she heard the voice that she had only heard for so many times in one of those documentary films about one of the most controversial Britannian emperors. She made it, she was back in time. But Lucia's happiness with her mission's success was quickly replaced with loath for the man that was sitting across her bed. She hastily stood up and slapped him on his face so hard that Lelouch fell from his chair. Lucia just stood there with blazing eyes as she watched him get back on his feet. Lelouch stood up and glared at her with a confuse look about him as well.

"Why did you do that?" Lelouch asked her as he tried to stay calm and hide his shock.

"You selfish little brat! Do you realize what you have done? Do you know why I'm here? I'm here to clean up your mess."Lucia told him as she tried to attack him by pounding him hard with her closed fist unfortunately for her Lelouch caught both her arms and tried to stop her intended attacks on him. Lucia still felt so weak that she was already panting heavily with such a small task.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Lelouch asked her calmly as he tried to think on how this girl could possibly be mad at him. Lucia continued to struggle and free herself from his tight grip on her wrists but she failed miserably and she looked at him angrily.

"Unhand me!" Lucia commanded and Lelouch arched an eyebrow before throwing her on the ground and Lucia landed with a thud.

"Now, we have all eternity to get ourselves acquainted I can wait that long till you give me answers. Now, who are you and why are you here?" Lelouch asked her once again. Lucia looked at him with angry eyes before taking a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

"My name is Lucia, I'm from the future, and I'm here to stop you from creating the biggest mistake of your entire immortal life." Lucia told her.

"How did you-" Lelouch tried to ask her how she knew he was already immortal but Lucia beat him to it.

"I know all about you Lelouch. I know all about the Zero Requiem and your plans of creating an immortal Zero. I'm here to tell you that creating an immortal Zero might be the worst idea that great head of yours could create."

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked her.

"Yes. The world would be at peace at first he would continue to defend the weak and solve all of the nations' problems. He will be obsessed with peace and since he is immortal he'll be tired from seeing wars all over again and so he forced the whole world into a forced peace. A system where no one has freedom, everyone are robots to him. I tried to stop him for he destroyed your name and the black knight's name. Yet he is immortal and for decades we fought each other but no one will win for we both just won't die. You see Lelouch you mean well, but that is not what'll happen in the future. It is a plan that'll never work." Lucia told him calmly.

"Awhile ago C.C. tried to know who you are by seeing your past but she could not for your past are our future isn't it? This means you aren't born yet, not this year though. How do you know who I am?" Lelouch asked her instead.

"That is not the point, I am not your enemy. My purpose of coming here is merely to stop you from committing the very mistake that could destroy this world you tried to achieve."

"I already anticipated possible scenarios and flaws of my plan. If you really know who I am you would have known that I intend to become the immortal Zero. It has indeed been my original plan to pass it to someone else but it seems I could not see someone deserving of such power and could not bear to pass on such a burden, and besides there is someone here that I wouldn't leave behind." Lelouch told her.

"So you see Lucia, I will not give my code away." Lelouch told her calmly.

"That can't be! If you intended it that way, then why? Why am I still here? If you lived then why am I alive? I can't understand, you were died, you passed your code!" Lucia told him as she looked at her hands. If she succeeded in this mission she would disappear into thin air for if Lelouch lived then it means she will never have been born.

"Wait! Where is C.C.?" Lucia asked Lelouch and Lelouch looked at her with quizzical eyes.

"C.C.?"

**-(*-*)-_Jeremiah's orange Villa _-(*-*)-**

C.C. was walking around the orange villa feeling the cold wind brush past through her cheeks and the warm sun heating the top of her head. She could not believe that Lelouch would leave her here. Just leave her to walk the path immortality, alone once again. She could not believe that she fell for it again. She could believe that after all this time of guarding and shielding her heart and throwing her emotions away just to keep it safe she would have it broken this easily by a mere naïve boy.

C.C. lay on the grass as she watch the clouds past through the blue sky. It was serene and calm and she wondered if there was a place for her there…a place on the clouds; to just drift away with them.

"I have you at last C.C.," C.C. sat up and turned to look at the source of the voice that called her name. A young girl who seemed to be the same age as Lelouch was standing in front of her. She was wearing a Britannian Knight's uniform but unlike any design she's seen before and with the Geass sigil at its center. Her long champagne blonde curly locks flew with the wind and her purple orbs held her golden ones with such indifference that it's as if she had no soul just sheer determination. She looked oddly familiar but C.C. was sure he was no friend.

C.C. heard a loud thud and quaking of the earth as a knightmare frame suddenly appeared from the skies and landed near her. C.C. gaze up at the blue Knightmare frame and she was sure she had never seen it before but it looked quite good and seemed equipped with cutting edge technology.

"Who are you?" C.C. asked her with a smirk on her face.

"Vivian, and here I thought you knew me." The girl told her and the Knightmare frame opened to reveal its masked pilot descending from it.

"Do I need to know you?" C.C. asked her sarcastically and Vivian only smiled at her.

"C.C. I would like to form a contract with you." Vivian declared and C.C. could hear the pilot unsheathed his sword.

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**An: Okay, I am still thinking of giving up this story since I don't think I have the capacity to write this. If you're interested just tell me. Vivian's and her masked knight's looks are base from the character sketches for Boukuko no Akito.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, suggestions are highly needed. **


End file.
